This is the way I say I need you
by PrincessKurenai
Summary: Sembrava passata un'eternità dal giorno in cui aveva lasciato il McKinley da quanto erano state lunghe le giornate passate alla Dalton.  Kurt Hummel poteva dire di tutto di quella scuola ma… ma gli mancava.


**Titolo:** This is the way I say "I need you"  
**Titolo del Capitolo:** Answers that I never have  
**Fandom: **Glee  
**Personaggi: **Kurt Hummel, Dave Karofsky  
**Genere: **Introspettivo  
**Rating: **Giallo  
**Avvertimenti: **What if? (E se…), Slash  
**Conteggio Parole:** 1310 (**FiumiDiParole**)  
**Parte:**1/?  
**Note: 1.** Per Francis3 Perché mi ha chiesto questa fic e io non potevo rifiutare:_amo le Kurtofsky_**  
**2.** Ho interpretato ovviamente a modo mio il caro Dave3 ma la sua caratterizzazione verrà approfondita nel prossimo capitolo.  
**3.** Ambientata dopo le regionali3  
**4.** È la mia prima fic su Glee nonostante lo segua da un anno e i personaggi non sono tanto IC per la sottoscritta, ma ovviamente lascio il giudizio ai lettori  
**5.** Non è ancora stata betata XD  
**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non sono miei e oltre il piacere della scrittura non ci guadagno niente ecc ecc

_**{ This is the way I say "I need you" ~  
- 1. Answers that I never have -**_

Sembrava passata un'eternità dal giorno in cui aveva lasciato il McKinley da quanto erano state lunghe le giornate passate alla Dalton, e Kurt Hummel poteva dire di tutto di quella scuola ma..._ma gli mancava_.  
Gli mancavano prima di tutto i suoi compagni del Glee Club, gli mancavo le lezioni e il caos che regnava nell'andito ad ogni cambio dell'ora e gli mancavano le chiacchierate con Mercedes in mensa; ma, per ragioni superiori ai suoi poteri - miseri a dirla tutta -, era stato costretto a scappare dall'istituto in tutta fretta senza neanche svuotare il suo armadietto.  
Quel giorno aveva finito prima le lezioni alla Dalton e, dopo essersi cambiato, aveva preso la sua macchina - _oh_, ecco che arrivava un altro ricordo: Mercedes che gli rompeva il parabrezza per la gelosia - e si era diretto al suo vecchio istituto, scoprendo ancora una volta quanto tutto quello gli mancava.  
Arrivato al suo armadietto si guardò per qualche istante attorno poi, aprendolo, iniziò a raccogliere nella sua borsa i libri che aveva lasciato, le foto e tutti i piccoli ricordi che aveva abbandonato. Ma quella che per Kurt sembrava solo una breve e veloce visita al McKinley si interruppe con un doloroso incontro ravvicinato tra l'armadietto accanto ed il suo naso.  
Era bastata una spallata - forte e violenta - per stordirlo, e anche senza voltarsi - tendendo gli occhi chiusi per il dolore - avvertì un profumo familiare. Si stupì non poco: era riuscito a riconoscerlo con una facilità disarmante, ma non ebbe il tempo per pensarci a causa di quel chiaro e conosciuto sentimento di paura che gli crebbe nel cuore fino a farlo tremare.  
Poco dopo il suo braccio venne stretto con forza da una presa ferrea. poi fu la sua schiena a scontrarsi contro la superficie fredda dell'armadietto, facendogli emettere un uggiolio dolorante.  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola e guardò _l'essere_ che l'aveva fatto scappare dal McKinley ,sperando di non essere ucciso lì, in quell'istante. Aveva tante cose da fare e da dire, ed era anche troppo giovane per morire!  
Però già si immaginava i tragici titoli dei giornali di Lima del giorno dopo riguardanti il brutale omicidio di una giovane stella nascente del canto - aveva detto a Rachel di farsi curare, ma in quel momento stava seriamente pensando anche lui al suo funerale.  
Dave Karofsky, suo bullo personale e possibile assassino, lo fissava con quei suoi occhi color nocciola - adesso che lo guardava bene Kurt poteva notare che c'era anche un leggero pizzico di verde in quelle iridi - ma pareva non esserci rabbia in quello sguardo. Il difensore della squadra del McKinley, oltre la presa ferrea sul braccio del ragazzo e la precedente spallata, non sembrava intenzionato ad infierire sul più piccolo ma... _lo osservava e basta_.  
Nei suoi occhi vi era stupore e tanti altri sentimenti che Kurt non riusciva a leggere ma pareva che Karofsky lo stesse guardando come a chiedergli: " _Ma sei davvero tu?_"  
Hummel deglutì rumorosamente, sentendosi tremendamente a disagio. L'ultima volta che era stato così vicino all'altro questo aveva avuto la brillante idea di rubargli il suo primo bacio - il primo di quelli che contavano - e, a quel pensiero non poté far altro che abbassare lievemente lo sguardo sulle labbra di Karofsky, socchiuse nel lento respiro del più grande.  
Per qualche istante si ritrovò incoscientemente a pensare un insistente "_ Baciami baciami baciami!_" salvo poi scacciarlo scuotendo lievemente il capo - insultandosi per quell'irresponsabile pensiero - e posando le mani sulle possenti spalle dell'altro cercando di spingerlo con quel poco coraggio che provava a recuperare - certo, l'ultima volta che aveva seguito il consiglio di Blaine si era ritrovato con la bocca dello '_scimmione_' incollata sulla sua: forse i consigli del Warblers non erano poi così sensati.  
" Lasciami Karofsky! Sono qui solo per svuotare l'armadietto!", esclamò cercando di tenere la voce più ferma possibile ma il risultato fu pessimo, soprattutto quando le mani gli vennero allontanate con decisione dall'altro e le braccia di quest'ultimo si strinsero con insana dolcezza sul suo corpo.  
In quel momento Kurt si sentì minuscolo come un uccellino - quasi come il canarino Pavarotti - in confronto alla mole del giocatore di football e, a dimostrare quella sua impressione, il suo cuore parve scoppiargli in petto, battendo fortissimo in una piccola cassa toracica. Rimase totalmente pietrificato dal gesto di Karofsky che tra tutte le sue azioni era sicuramente il più insensato - insieme a quel bacio, ovviamente.  
Hummel chiuse gli occhi, cercando di capire il perché di tutto quello - _che male aveva fatto lui per meritarsi le attenzioni, violente o meno, del difensore?_ - ma il suo cervello pareva essere improvvisamente entrato '_on hiatus_' e si sentiva in grado solo di avvertire le mani del più grande sulla sua schiena e il profumo stranamente buono - non era quello che ci si poteva aspettare da un '_mostro_' - tutto attorno a sé.  
Poi però, esattamente come era iniziato, quell'abbraccio terminò con una nuova spinta sull'armadietto. Non violenta come tutte quelle che l'avevano preceduta, sembrava solo un brusco allontanamento: un ritorno alla realtà.  
" Ci vediamo, femminuccia.", ghignò Karofsky rompendo il silenzio, per poi allontanarsi lasciando Kurt con la mente che veniva inondata di domande che, fino a poco prima, erano state come bloccate da un muro invisibile.  
" _E-eh_?", gracchiò il giovane, afferrando le sue cose e stipandole violentemente nell'armadietto - nella furia cadde anche la foto di Blaine che teneva li incollata, ma non se ne curò - e, chiudendolo, si lanciò all'inseguimento dell'altro.  
Quella scena gli ricordava tanto il giorno in cui Karofsky l'aveva baciato… ma in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri perché la paura verso il difensore sembrava essere scomparsa grazie alla strana dolcezza di quell'abbraccio, e lui esigeva delle risposte!  
Lo chiamò a gran voce rincorrendolo per il corridoio fino ai familiari spogliatoi della squadra del McKinley, e una volta arrivato all'ingresso rallentò fino a raggiungere l'altro.  
" Guai a te se osi dire ancora che gli spogliatoi delle femmine sono dall'altra parte! E non immaginarti neanche di baciarmi ancora! Voglio delle risposte! Le esigo!", sbraitò con decisione Kurt trattenendosi dal pestare i piedi per terra.  
" E se non volessi rispondere?", domandò Karofsky avvicinandosi a sua volta al più piccolo.  
" Devi rispondere!", esclamò Hummel, arretrando istintivamente fino a scontrarsi contro un armadietto.  
" Ripeto. _E se non volessi?_"  
Il difensore appoggiò una mano accanto al volto dell'altro senza alcuna violenza, tutti i suoi gesti erano lenti e calmi, come a voler tentare in quel modo di calmare anche Kurt.  
" Credo di meritarmi una risposta dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto passare!", rilassarlo però non era semplice, e tutto il coraggio che l'aveva animato fino a poco prima sembrava sparito a causa della vicinanza con Karofsky che, socchiudendo la bocca, parve voler controbattere ma desistette avvicinandosi ulteriormente ad Hummel.  
" _Solo tu?_", rispose invece, allontanandosi subito senza neanche sfiorare il più piccolo.  
" Come? Solo io cosa?"  
" Oggi sei venuto senza il tuo ragazzo, femminuccia.", commentò il difensore, ignorando totalmente quanto era successo poco prima.  
" Blaine non è il mio ragazzo. Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda! Pensi di essere l'unico ad avere dei problemi con la propria sessualità? Non sei né sarai l'ultimo gay ad avere problemi con il fare outing."  
Un pugno contro uno degli armadietti bloccò il fiume di parole di Kurt facendolo sussultare.  
" Non sono gay! Mi pare di avervelo già spiegato e te e a quel nano che ti sei portato dietro l'altra volta.", sbottò evitando di guardare Hummel direttamente in viso, come se l'incontrare gli occhi color acqua avesse il potere di tirare fuori quelle verità che desiderava ancora tenere nascoste.  
" Allora perché mi hai baciato? Perché mi hai abbracciato poco fa?"  
Karofsky prese la sua sacca e, riuscendo a guardare il più piccolo negli occhi, gli rispose con un enigmatico e serio: " _Trovatela da solo la risposta, femminuccia._", prima di allontanarsi lasciando Kurt solo con i suoi pensieri.


End file.
